


Have a Drink or Two

by scatter



Category: Persona 4
Genre: Community: badbadbathhouse, Drunkenness, Dubious Consent, M/M, Underage Drinking, Watersports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-11
Updated: 2011-04-11
Packaged: 2017-10-17 23:12:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/182343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scatter/pseuds/scatter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yosuke gets Souji drunk and takes advantage of the situation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Have a Drink or Two

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a prompt at the Persona 4 Kink Meme: _Any character/Yosuke, watersports._

Souji's such a lightweight. Yosuke tries to remember how many of Dojima-san's beers he handed him and can't. It was enough to leave Souji leaning against the wall, though, enough to make him loose and relaxed and his mind fuzzy so that when Yosuke goes to his knees before him he only makes a small, confused noise instead of pushing him away or asking questions.

"Yosuke." Souji's voice is slurred and unsteady, so at odds with his usual self, so vulnerable, and Yosuke feels bad hearing it. He always feels bad when he does this and once again he tells himself this will be the last time he tempts Souji to take a few drinks and unwind. "Yosuke, I have to go."

"It's okay, I'll…" His mouth is dry, his chest aches, his stomach's queasy, and swallowing only makes all of them worse. "I'm just helping you out, partner."

Souji watches with big, hazy eyes as Yosuke undoes his belt and opens his fly. His hands shake and he tries to calm himself down, tells himself this is okay _(but it's not, it's wrong, he's sick for taking advantage of him like this)_ because Souji won't remember. Souji never remembers what Yosuke makes him—what he _lets_ him do after they've snuck a few beers and Souji's drunk and pliable and eager to curl up next to him.

He hooks his fingers in the slit of Souji's boxers and eases his dick out, soft and flaccid. Souji plants one hand on the wall for support and tries to cover himself with the other, face red and embarrassed.

"No, no, don't…"

"It's okay." Yosuke kisses the back of his hand and pushes it away. He brushes his lips against Souji's dick and watches his eyes flutter in confusion, and when he licks – he shouldn't but he can't help himself and it hardly matters at this point – when he takes the head into his mouth and teases it, Souji closes his eyes and bites his lip.

"Oh, I've really gotta…"

"Go ahead."

"You're not…" Souji smiles, small and silly. "What? Yosuke, you're not a toilet."

Yosuke rubs Souji's abdomen in slow, heavy circles, and keeps lapping at his head. Souji feels good in his mouth, so warm and pliant that he has to resist the urge to take him deeper, to get him as hard as Yosuke is now. He avoids it, concentrates on getting a different reaction, and it doesn't take long, not with how close Souji already is. His eyes drift shut again and he sighs, his whole body relaxing, and Yosuke…

Yosuke drinks it all in.

He sucks and swallows, maybe moans a little because things aren't screwed up enough, and ignores the voice in the back of his head that tells him this is _sick, wrong, fucked up, pathetic_ – focuses instead on Souji's hand grabbing his hair and his heavy breathing, on the feeling of warmth flowing into him and how close they are. When it's done, he can barely hear Souji's breathing over the sound of his heart pounding in his ears. He eases his mouth off of Souji, keeps his head down, and Souji's legs give out. He slides down the wall and lets out a quiet, "Ooph," when he meets the ground. It should be funny but it's not, and Yosuke shouldn't be so hard but he is.

Tomorrow, he'll have to meet Souji's eyes and pretend this never happened.

He's got too many apologizes trying to make their way out of his throat, clogging it and allowing none of them to get out, the same ones that always appear afterwards – _I won't do it again, I don't know what I was thinking, I'm sorry, I'm sorry_ – but before he can try to get any of them out Souji's hand starts to move in his hair, and his head jerks up.

Souji's wearing that silly smile again and his hand moves sloppily but with purpose, up and down, up and down – he's petting him. "Hmm, that was nice. You were so warm, and you've…you've got…"

Yosuke's mind flounders. "What?"

"Here, let me…" Souji leans forward, almost falls, and works clumsily when he finds his mouth, kissing and licking and sucking at his lips. "There, mmm, _aahh_ , clean now."

Yosuke catches him before he can get away and kisses him hard. He pushes him against the wall and touches himself while Souji gasps and moans, moans that turn to whimpers of confusion when Yosuke licks his neck and humps his leg.

"What are you—?"

"I'm sorry, partner." Souji's too drunk to get hard, but Yosuke gropes him while he comes with an orgasm reached too quickly to feel good.

"What…?"

Souji's starting to look scared now, uneasy, and that's the last thing Yosuke wants so he pulls himself together and gives them both a way out of this. "You're tired, aren't you?"

"Yes." Souji doesn't look sure but he nods. "I'm sorry."

"Don't apologize, just… Come on." Yosuke's very careful as he helps Souji to his feet, his touches light and only where needed, and he lets him rest his weight against him. "I'll help you to bed."

"So nice," Souji murmurs, and clings to his hand all the way to his room.

He fixes Souji's pants, tucks him in, and lingers over him for a moment. Souji looks warm and comfortable all curled up, and Yosuke wants to join him. Sometimes, that's all he does, slips in next to him and sleeps in the same futon, blaming it on the alcohol in the morning, but he makes himself go to his own futon tonight.

"Over there?" Souji whispers. "I want you to be warm too, and together we… Being warm…it's really nice."

"I'm fine," Yosuke says before he can let himself consider any other answer. "Thanks, but go to sleep, okay? Don't worry about me."

Souji hums and drifts off. Yosuke runs his tongue along the inside of his mouth, tasting the hint of Souji still there, wanting to join him in his futon, and wonders what's wrong with him.


End file.
